


The Prince and the Frog

by number1brat



Series: Modern Magic AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any one with a brain knew not to mess with magic, which is why Kuroo figured Bokuto would be the one to screw with it. To make things worse, only true love's kiss can reverse it. Figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little Bokuaka that may feature the word bro a bit too much. Oops?

If there was one thing every idiot knew not to do, it was mess with magic, whether that be experimenting with second hand books and wands you found in a charity shop, or winding up the witch in your eight am college class. You just didn’t do it.

Kuroo, by nature, was good at provoking people. His close friends knew it, his teachers knew it, hell, people in college who hadn’t even spoken to him knew it! But he still knew better than to annoy a witch he didn’t know personally. He’d learnt that at a young age. His friend, however, hadn’t.

“Bro, this isn’t my fault,” Bokuto whined from his spot on the floor. “I didn’t even do anything wrong! I was trying to be nice!”   
Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh, because, come on! His friend had been turned into a frog, why wouldn’t he laugh?

“Hey, hey! Stop laughing, you have to help!” Kuroo, after regaining his breath, took a step towards frog-Bokuto.   
“Whoa! You trying to squash me?!” Bokuto shrieked, doing his best to hop away. Since he hadn’t been a frog long, he tripped over his long legs.

Kuroo scrunched up his nose and picked Bokuto up. Bokuto let out a shout as he tried to wriggle out of Kuroo’s grip, until he realised how high off the ground he was.  
“Don’t let me go, don’t let me go, don’t let me go,” he chanted.   
“Shut up,” Kuroo huffed, dropping him onto a stool by his kitchen table. “Let me call Kenma, see if he can do anything about this.”

Bokuto sniffed and hopped on to the table, “you’re the best bro.”  
“Ah, ah, off the table. We eat there.”

Kenma didn’t take long to get there, especially with Kuroo’s promise to buy him a new game with Bokuto’s money. He entered and took a look at Bokuto.   
“Kenma, tell me I can go back to normal!” Bokuto begged, resigned to the stool as the other two sat on the couches.  
  
“Probably,” he mumbled, “there will be a way. I won’t be able to turn you back though.”  
“But you’re like the best wizard I know!”   
Kenma looked at the floor, “only the person who did this can undo it.”   
“But she hates me!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Isn’t there another way?”

“True love’s kiss,” Kenma answered. “It’s a way of sorting everything out.”  
“What a surprise,” Kuroo grinned.   
“That’s fine then! I just need to kiss someone and it’s all sorted,” Bokuto said.   
“Who wants to kiss a frog?” Kuroo wondered.

Bokuto blanched. “Brooooo! You need to get someone to kiss me! Please! I don’t want to be a frog for the rest of my life!”  
“I don’t want to be a frog’s wingman, maybe Kenma can-wait, Kenma don’t just leave me!” Kuroo huffed as his front door shut. “Fine, we’ll go out tonight.”  
“Thank you, bro!”

Bokuto was quiet for a moment. “Hey, bro, wanna kiss just as a, you know, bro thing just in case?”  
“Shut up.”

  
Kuroo doubted the bouncer had ever had to argue with someone wanting to bring a frog in to the club, but then again, Kuroo never had to argue with someone to bring a frog into a club. The bouncer obviously had more experience in this type of thing. Didn’t mean he was going to win though.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Kuroo exclaimed, louder than usual, so he could catch the attention of those around him. “Are you actually not letting someone in because of their magical heritage? Oh my God, I didn’t realise that the people here were so prejudice that they won’t even let someone of the magic community into their club solely based upon what they look like.” Kuroo turned to the group behind him, “can you believe this?”

The bouncer panicked, “wait! You can come in! You and your friend, it’s fine!”  
Kuroo’s lips pulled into a smirk as he entered.   
“Bro, you’re the best.”   
“Yeah, yeah, now let’s get you your prince charming.”

Kuroo, as far as anyone else could tell, was smooth. He could walk up to any man or woman and charm the pants off them, both figuratively and literally. The problem with finding Bokuto’s prince charming wasn’t him, it was the fact that he was carrying around a frog. Any person he tried to talk to, took one look at the frog and bolted.

Kuroo had to admit, it was funny watching girls try to run in heels. It wasn’t fun striking out with everybody.  
Kuroo placed Bokuto on counter at the bar and ordered himself a drink.   
“Why does no one love me?!” Bokuto cried.   
“Cause you’re a frog,” Kuroo answered as he downed his drink. “Makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Bokuto squawked in indignation, “weren’t you just going on about prejudice?”   
Kuroo gave him a dry look, “you’re ugly as hell, dude.”   
Bokuto huffed, looking dejected. “I’ll be stuck forever.”   
“Which one turned you into a frog?” Kuroo wondered.   
“You know the one we catch doing laundry at one am every Wednesday?”

Kuroo groaned, “no chance of her turning you back then. What the hell are we going to do? Bokuto, Bokuto?”   
Bokuto was staring, his eyes focused on a specific point. “Dude, he’s gorgeous.”  
“What, who is?” Kuroo followed his gaze, finding a black haired boy in place.   
“Take me over,” Bokuto demanded.

“He’s out of your league.”   
“Take me over.”   
“He’s out of your league when you’re human.”   
“Bro, be a good wingman and take me to him!”  
“Fine, fine, but you owe me,” Kuroo relented, picking Bokuto up once again and making his way over to the, gorgeous, man.

Kuroo let an easy grin on his face as he approached him. “Hey, I’m Kuroo.” The boy’s eyes narrowed at him. “And this is Bokuto,” he motioned to the frog in his hands. “And you are gorgeous.”

The boy’s eyes widened marginally, before his expressions returned to a neutral, almost bored, look. “Akaashi,” he nodded to him, eyes darting to the side to look for an escape.  
“You see, we have a bit of a problem,” Kuroo continued, “my friend here managed to annoy a witch and got himself turned into a frog. He’s actually a handsome human with a wicked personality.”

“Is that so, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi answered and damn, Akaashi wasn’t Kuroo’s type but he had one hell of a voice.   
“It’s true!” Bokuto agreed, momentarily startling Akaashi.  
“Why don’t you find out?” Kuroo suggested, slinging his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and leading him over to a table. He nudged the boy into the chair and placed Bokuto on the table. “You two have a nice chat and I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

Bokuto looked as thrilled as a frog could, while Akaashi seemed to be questioning how he even got into this situation. His fault for being so attractive, Kuroo figured.  
“Just, don’t let him get squashed, it’d be a bummer,” Kuroo requested, before disappearing into the club. He didn’t exactly have anything to do, but figured the two needed some time alone if Bokuto was going to get a kiss.

A vibration from his pocket told him his phone was ringing. After checking who it was – Kenma – he answered.   
“What’s up?”   
“I talked to Hana-san,” Kenma told him.  
“Who?” Kuroo asked, making his way towards the bathroom where it’d, hopefully, be quieter.   
“The witch who cursed Bokuto.”

“Ah, right. And?”   
“True love’s kiss should work,” Kenma said, “but, if he can’t manage it, she’ll turn him back if he buys her a cake from that bakery about a mile from campus and apologise.”   
“Do we have to tell him that?” Kuroo wondered. “He’s much better as a frog.”   
“Kuroo.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll give him tonight and tell him,” Kuroo waved him off. “Now, talk to me, I need to give Bokuto time to work his magic.”  
Kenma didn’t even want to ask.  
Kuroo gave him half an hour. If Bokuto couldn’t convince the guy to kiss him in that time, then that was his fault. “Akaashi, Bokuto!” Kuroo greeted, sliding into the seat opposite Akaashi. “How’s it going?”

“Akaashi is awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed. “And he plays volleyball, how awesome is that?”   
“What position?” Kuroo asked.   
“Setter,” Akaashi replied. After a beat, “Bokuto-san is pleasant to be around.”   
“What did I say?” Kuroo grinned.

He watched the two for a moment, before making a show of pulling his phone out and checking the time.  
“Well, would you look at that? It’s time for us to go,” Kuroo announced.   
“Bro, no, bro, no,” Bokuto chanted, looking up at Kuroo with big frog eyes. “Don’t make me go home as a frog.”  
“Nothing else we can do,” Kuroo sighed, “if you can’t get a kiss, you can’t turn back.”

“I want to turn back!” Bokuto exclaimed, missing the concerned look Akaashi had.   
Kuroo turned from them, hiding his smirk, “I’ll give you two a minute to say goodbye. Akaashi, bring me Bokuto, would you? I’ll be outside.”  
“Kuroo, dude, no!”

Kuroo ignored him and made his way out the club to wait outside. It wasn’t exactly late, but not early either. He’d stayed longer at a club. But, oh well, he was pretty sure they’d achieved what they’d set out for. It was just a matter of time.  
Ten minutes later, Akaashi exited the club, a clearly human Bokuto behind.

“Kuroo!” He exclaimed, eagerly throwing his arms around him. “I’m back.”   
Kuroo grinned, “how’d you get back?” He looked to Akaashi and, ohoho, was that a blush he could see?  
“Akaashi kissed me!” Bokuto announced and, yep, definitely a blush. “It was great, and now I’m human.”   
“Thanks, Akaashi,” Kuroo said.  
“It’s no problem, Kuroo-san.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi, wanna go for coffee?” Bokuto asked.   
“isn’t it a bit late for coffee, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi wondered.   
“Nah, I know plenty that are still open, right Kuroo?”   
“Yeah, you two should go out. Get your first date and kiss out the way.”

“Right!” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand. “Come on, see you later, Kuroo!”   
“Bring him back human, Akaashi.”


End file.
